The Tiger and the Dragon: Secrets Revamped
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Kirina heads for Japan to search for her father...Kirina's Bio Updated and Final Chapter Added!
1. Kirina's background

The Headcrook's Thoughts:  
  
Personally, when I wrote and intalled the 'Secrets' fanfic, I was disappointed because I had rushed through it and I truly wasn't satisfied with the outcome, so I dropped everything and focused everything on giving this story a complete overhaul.  
  
About Kirina:  
  
First and foremost, I've decided to change Maiya's name to Kirina, mainly because it sounds more exotic. Second, I've added on several things to her dossier, On an interesting note, I have picked up on the idea of Kirina learning Kendo from Satsuki, the Japanese doll because Satsuki's weapon is a sword and she taught Kirina her style in her spare time.  
  
UPDATE!!! I've added the complete list of Kirina's basic and special moves for all three styles.  
  
Okay, is that it? On with the story!  
  
Kirina's Bio  
  
Full Name: Kirina Juli Houshi (Juli had spelled Ryu's surname wrong)  
  
Note: Kirina's name originates from India. Her name means, 'one who praises.' Trust me. I checked.  
  
Nationality: Japanese-American  
  
Ethnic Background: Japanese-German  
  
Place of Birth: Lanai Island, Hawaii  
  
Age: 13  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Weight: 115 lbs  
  
Fighting Style: Shadowlaw-style Special Forces, Shotokan Karate (Antasuken), and Kenjitsu (combination of her parents' fighting styles and various weapon styles)  
  
Fighting Outfit: Dark blue karate dogi, sleevless, black fingerless gloves. Her second outfit is a black-and-blue hakama, worn Heihachi Mishima-style and a black tanktop.  
  
Known Relatives: Ryu Hoshi, father; Juli, mother--deceased; Chun Li Xiang, stepmother; Hanzou and Mei Hoshi, half-brother and sister, other 11 Shadowlaw dolls, aunts  
  
Hair: Auburn  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Blood Type: AB positive  
  
Favorite Food: Terriyaki beef  
  
Favorite Sport: Gymnastics, Kenjitsu (her Aunt Satsuki trained her in swordfighting)  
  
Likes: Training, boys  
  
Dislikes: Jealousy, Slacking off  
  
Other Info: Kirina like to wear a pair of reading glasses, eventhough she has perfect vision. She is fluent in several languages, including Japanese, German, and Chinese. She also wields 'Psycho Hadou,' a fused combination of her father's Dark Hadou and her mother's Psycho Power.  
  
Appearance:  
  
Kirina is of medium height, and athletic. She has caramel-colored skin and auburn hair which most of the time, is kept tied in a ponytail. She wears a pair of reading glasses, eventhough she has perfect vision. Her favorite outfit consists of a white halter top, black denim pants and matching jacket and black shoes.  
  
Personality: Kirina is open-minded and kind-hearted. However, whenever she is fighting, she is all business.  
  
Background:  
  
- Beautiful, exotic, and mysterious, Kirina Houshi is the illegitimate daughter of Ryu Hoshi, the legendary Street Fighter champion and Juli, former commander of the elite Shadowlaw dolls. While she was hiding from her former empolyers, in Hawaii Juli gave birth to Kirina. Shortly after Shadowlaw's destruction, Juli decided to settle down in America and raise Kirina...without notifying Ryu of their daughter. Despite the fact that she was without a father, Kirina grew up around her other eleven aunts, the other Shadowlaw dolls.  
  
While growing up, Kirina took an interest in fighting (a trait she obviously had gotten from Ryu) and Juli taught her her style of Shadowlaw Special Forces, while Satsuki trained her in Kendo. Kirina learned quickly and even developed some of her own moves that were somewhat similar to Shotokan.  
  
One day, when she was twelve, Kirina asked her mother about her father. Juli knew that this day would come and she told her about Ryu, her former occupation as a Shadowlaw assassin, and of her heartbresking decision to raise Kirina alone. This piques Kirina's interest, who wishes to meet her father one day.  
  
Then tragedy struck.  
  
Shortly afterward, Kirina received the news that her mother was diagnosed with cancer. Rather than delay the inevitable, Juli decided to accept her fate. However, there was still the matter of Kirina. If only her father would take her in...  
  
Juli immediately went to work. First she sold her floral shop and with the help of Marz, secured Kirina's inheritance. Second, she wrote two letters; one for her daughter, and another for Ryu, containing instructions on what to do following her death and left them with Juni.  
  
Several months later, Juli was dying. Kirina and the other 11 dolls were at her bedside. Sending Kirina's aunts away, Juli asked that Kirina stayed by her side.  
  
"Always remember what I taught you," she said to her daughter, "and always remember who you are. You are Kirina Houshi. Juni has some items for you. Follow the instructions in my letter. I will be with you always, my dear Kirina."  
  
Juli passed away later on that night.  
  
Following the instructions left to her in her will, Juli's body was cremated and her ashes scattered in the sea. Shortly after the funeral, Juni handed over the letters containing Juli's instructions to Kirina. Reading the letter left to her, she was instructed to go to Japan and seek out her father. Only Juni was against this idea, seeing as how she blamed Ryu for making Juli weak, for losing her fighter's edge, but in the end, had to accept Juli's final decision. Kirina was on her way to Japan.  
  
Upon arriving in Tokyo, Kirina boards a train to Sora, a mountain resort town several miles west of the capital. Upon arriving at the Sora, Kirina, by luck, runs into a student of the Shotokan Dojo. Her name was Sakura Kasugano. Sakura lead her to the Shotokan School, where she meets her father for the first time.  
  
She was even more surprised to see that he was married with children of his own. His wife was a former Interpol detective-turned restaurant owner and his kids were fraternal twins.  
  
After telling Ryu about her mother's death, she hands over the letter addressed to him. In Ryu's letter, Juli asks him to take care of her daughter following her death. Seeing an oportunity to make up for the time lost (and another promising student in Shotokan Karate) Ryu decides to take her in, and teach her Shotokan, something that Kirina picks up on very quickly.  
  
Fighting Styles: Shotokan Karate (Antasuken), Shadowlaw Commando Techniques, Kenjitsu  
  
-Shotokan Karate (Antasuken)-  
  
Fighting Stance: Classic Shotokan fighting stance.

-Basic Moves-  
  
Light Punch  
  
- Standing - A quick jab  
  
- Close - Elbow to the face   
  
- Crouching - Jab to the stomach  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Quick jab in the air (towards/away) Diving elbow   
  
Medium Punch  
  
- Standing - Straight punch  
  
- Close - Hook punch  
  
- Crouching - Punch to the ribs  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Ryu's air hook (towards/away) Double air hook  
  
Hard Punch  
  
- Standing - Standing backhand  
  
- Close - Standing Uppercut  
  
- Crouching - Rising uppercut, only with other hand  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Leaping slap (towards/away) Leaping heavy punch  
  
Light Kick  
  
- Standing - Shin kick  
  
- Close - Knee to the gut  
  
- Crouching - Quick kick to the ankle  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Diving knee (towards/away) Air front kick  
  
Medium Kick  
  
- Standing - Standing kick to the head  
  
- Close - Reverse crescent kick to the head   
  
- Crouching - Low sliding kick  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Hopping kick (towards/away) Van Damme-style split kick (can hit two times, and this time, she actually spins into the move.)  
  
Hard Kick  
  
- Standing - Roundhouse kick  
  
- Close - Vertical axe kick  
  
- Crouching - Power foot sweep  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Power jump kick (towards/away) Heavy jump kick  
  
-Shadowlaw Commando Techniques-  
  
Fighting Stance: Juli's Shadowlaw defensive stance  
  
Light Punch  
  
- Standing - Quick left jab  
  
- Close - Reverse elbow  
  
- Crouching - Elbow  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Air left jab (towards/away) Ditto  
  
Medium Punch  
  
- Standing - Mini-uppercut  
  
- Close - Palm to the face  
  
- Crouching - Punch to the kneecaps  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Diving punch (towards/away) Downward strike  
  
Hard Punch  
  
- Standing - Lunging hammer punch  
  
- Close - Power punch to the torso  
  
- Crouching - Juli's diagonal uppercut  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Downward punch (towards/away) Diving elbow  
  
Light Kick  
  
- Standing - Knee  
  
- Close - Same  
  
- Crouching - Fast low kick to ankles  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Air sidekick (towards/away) Double knee  
  
Medium Kick  
  
- Standing - Right sidekick  
  
- Close - Kick to the thigh, then kick to the head   
  
- Crouching - Slide kick  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Backflip kick (towards/away) Drop kick  
  
Hard Kick  
  
- Standing - Reverse crescent kick  
  
- Close - Juli's spinning kick  
  
- Crouching - Double leg sweep  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Front snap kick in midair (towards/away) Heavy drop kick  
  
-Kenjitsu-  
  
Light Punch  
  
- Standing - Quick jab with free hand  
  
- Close - Forearm  
  
- Crouching - Elbow  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Leaping light punch (towards/away) Same  
  
Medium Punch  
  
- Standing - Sword handle butt to the face  
  
- Close - Right cross to the face  
  
- Crouching - Punch to the kneecaps  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Downward swing (towards/away) Same  
  
Hard Punch  
  
- Standing - Slash  
  
- Close - Spinning Slash  
  
- Crouching - Uppercut slash  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Leaping heavy punch (towards/away) Overhead Slash  
  
Light Kick  
  
- Standing - Short kick to the calf  
  
- Close - Short kick to the knee  
  
- Crouching - Short kick  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Knee drop (towards/away)   
  
Medium Kick  
  
- Standing - Low spinning kick to midsection  
  
- Close - Vertical split kick  
  
- Crouching - Sliding kick  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Reverse spin kick (towards/away) Thrust kick  
  
Hard Kick  
  
- Standing - Roundhouse kick  
  
- Close - Thrusting kick  
  
- Crouching - Sliding sweep kick  
  
- Jumping (straight up) Front snap kick (towards/away) Perfect jump kick  
  
-Special Moves, Shotokan Karate-  
  
Shoulder Throw  
  
- Kirina grabs the opponent and chucks them over her shoulder  
  
Hip Throw  
  
- Kirina flips the opponent over her hip Solid Snake-style  
  
Overhead Elbow  
  
- Rather than punching downward like her father, Kirina drives her elbow into a crouching opponent's head.  
  
Hadouken/Shakunetsu Hadouken  
  
- The standard move of the Shotokan School. Kirina thrusts her hands forward, releasing a purple-tinted blue ball of energy that is slightly weaker than Ryu's fireball, but packs one hell of a punch.  
  
Rising Dragon's Kiss  
  
- Breaking from the traditional Dragon Punch, Kirina, executes the infamous flying uppercut, then spins and drives her heel into the oppoent, slamming them back to the ground.  
  
Hurricane Gale Kick  
  
- Showing off her leg strength, Kirina jumps into the air and spins, leg outstretched. The main difference in this move is that she spins in the OPPOSITE direction, causing more damage.   
  
Super Move: Destroyer Hadouken  
  
- Channeling her ki into her hands, she unleashes her enhanced version of the Hadouken. This time, the fireball is much larger than her normal one and is crackling with her 'Psycho Hadou.'  
  
Super Move: Fatal Dragon's Kiss  
  
- Kirina pummels her opponent with several power strikes at the opponent's pressure points, which is follwed by her punching the opponent's gut, and executes a modified Rising Dragon's Kiss.  
  
-Special Moves, Shadowlaw Commando-  
  
Fighting Stance: Basic Shadowlaw defensive stance   
  
Leg Throw  
  
- Kirina goes into a handstand and wraps her legs around her opponent's neck. She then flips herself up to their head level and punches them several thimes before executing the Frankesteiner leg throw  
  
Falling Arc  
  
- Kirina raises her leg into a perfect vertical split and brings it down on their head.  
  
Sniping Arrow  
  
- Kirina runs a couple of steps forward and launches herself foot-first into a perfect flying kick  
  
Spinning Knuckle  
  
- Kirina sidesteps an incoming projectile and lunges forward knocking an opponent with a wicked backfist.  
  
Cannon Spike  
  
- Kirina launches herself into the air, foor extended. Unlike Cammy, Juli and Juni, Kirina launcher herself at a forty-five degree angle, and is spinning as well.  
  
Hooligan Combination (Modified)  
  
- Kirina will perform a front cartwheel. If the opponent is close, they will be hit and sent flying back. Kirina will then leap into the air, her body tucked into a tight ball. She then will grab the opponent, flips and slams them headfirst onto the ground.  
  
Super Move: Reverse Shaft Breaker  
  
- Kirina spins low into a Spiral Arrow, striking the opponent's legs, then launches herself into the air with a Cannon Spike.  
  
Super Move: Spin Drive Smasher  
  
- Kirina will launch herself into the air, spinning crazily, kicking the opponent numerous times if they are caught with this move.  
  
-Special Moves, Kenjitsu-  
  
Fighting Stance: Kirina is standing in a casual manner, sort of like Final Fantasy X-2's Paine, sword in one hand.  
  
Knee Bash  
  
- Kirina grabs the opponent, and proceeds to drive her knee into the opponent's stomach repeatedly.  
  
One Hand Throw  
  
- Kirina grabs the opponent with her free hand and tosses them across the area.  
  
Self-Taught Cherry Blossom Slash  
  
- Kirina will lunge at the opponent, and performers a perfect horizontal slash, followed by an overhead slash and a low spinning slash that will knock the opponent down.  
  
Self-Taught Rising Lotus Slash  
  
- Using the Dragon Punch as an inspiration, Kirina twists her body and leaps into the air, sword extended, and nails the opponent numerous times with the aforementioned weapon.  
  
Somersault Slash  
  
- Derived from the Hooligan Combination, Kirina will perform a front handspring which knocks the opponent into the air. Then, as she jumps into the air a second time, she comes down on them with her sword.  
  
Kirina Special  
  
- Kirina swipes at her her opponent with her sword, which is then followed by a sword thrust. She then completes the move with a spinning back kick.  
  
Super Move: Deadly Tempest  
  
- Kirina readys her sword, then charges at the opponent, slashing and hacking away. After the ninth hit, Kirina will then come in with an overhand slash that punts said opponent--and launches herself--into the air, where she will spin wildly, katana extended for more damage on the opponent.   
  
Super Move: Satsuki Blood Dance  
  
- In a EXTREMELY brutal variation of Juli and Juni's Death Cross Dancing, Kirina will hit the opponent. If the blow connects, then her aunt Satsuki will appear on the opposite side, also armed with her katana. Together they will attack the opponent with their swords in a way that would make Samanouske Akechi proud and finish them off with a double Rising Lotus Slash.   
  
If said opponent is KO'ed by the attack, both Kirina and Satsuki's special win pose is that at the same time, both women will throw their swords into the air, whip out their scabbards, and their swords will fall neatly into their sheaths. (My personal homage to Haohmaru) 


	2. The Premonition

Chapter One: The Premonition  
  
-Sora, Japan--four years after the Millenium Tournament...-  
  
"Ah...finally."  
  
The owner of a respectable-looking restaurant sat down at an empty table, having closed or the night. She was Chinese, very attractive with long crimson-streaked brown hair twisted into two braids and rolled into buns on wither side of her head and secured with ribbons. She was wearing a blue Mandarin-style dress with a rose imprint on the skirt.  
  
Chun Li Xiang looked around her restaurant and sighed. It has been four years since the fiasco at the Millenium Contest in Osaka had taken place. The demonic Shotokan fighter Gouki Akuma was finally dead and Ryu had inherited the title of 'Supreme Master of Fists' from him. The 'Emperor of Muay Thai,' Victor Sagat, challenged Ryu to a final match and Ryu won, thus ending the rivalry between him and Sagat. The insane Shadowlaw warlord General Michael Bison was finally killed and the Southtown crimelord Geese Howard was crippled for life.  
  
As for her and Ryu, they both returned to Sora, where Chun Li continued to run her restraurant and Ryu continued to train his children. For the first time, Chun Li felt at peace. Ever since coming to Japan over ten years ago, Chun Li round her little niche in life. She had a husband, a family and a successful business.  
  
Her appearance, however, had hardly changed. Although she was thirty-three, she looked very much younger, mainly because she kept in trim fighting shape and her Dark Hadou slowed her aging somewhat, but you can see the wisdom and experience in her dark eyes.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the lone figure sitting at a table at the far end of the restaurant, their face hidden in shadow. Chun Li only noticed when she stood up and looked in their direction.  
  
Fronwing to herself, the Chinese martial artist walked over to the table. "Hey, we're closed. Come back tomorrow."  
  
The person then leaned forward so that their face could be seen. It was another woman. She had pale skin, lavender eyes and wild hair that Chun Li immediately recognized.   
  
"Rose."  
  
The fortuneteller smiled. "You rembered my name. It has been a long time, Chun Li."  
  
Rose has hardly changed at all. The only thing that did change was her style of clothes. She was wearing a simple summer dress. Her trademark yellow scarf was draped across her shoulders.  
  
"It has." The last time Chun Li had seen Rose was when she was under the influence of the Dark Hadou. That was when she had attacked Ryu. Chun Li took a seat across from Rose.  
  
"Nice place you got here," Rose replied.  
  
"Thanks. I decided that a change in occupation was in order, so I left Interpol and opened this restaurant up. So what brings you here?"  
  
Rose leaned forward. "It's about your husband."  
  
Chun Li blinked. "Ryu? What about him?"  
  
The fortuneteller's eyes flashed. "Well, I'm talking about a secret, of course. One that Ryu himself doesn't know about will come to light in the following days. He will need your support more than ever."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
Rose smiled. "I'll let you figure that out. You were quite the detective one time." She stood up. "I must be going."  
  
***  
  
-Shotokan School of Karate, Hoshi Family residence-  
  
It was almost midnight when Chun Li had returned home. Ryu's home wasa modest-looking three-story cottage located at the outskirts of Sora. In front and to the side of the house was the huge dojo where Ryu trained. Looming over the grounds was the moutain fortress, Suzaku Castle.  
  
Chun Li turned to the dojo. There was no one inside, so she walked across the courtyard and into the cottage. In the living room, were her and Ryu's two children. Hanzou and Mei were fast asleep. On the couch was Sakura Kasugano, Ryu's first student, now in her mid-twenties. She too, was asleep. On the television, one of Fei Long's movies was playing.  
  
Chun Li smirked to herself. 'Funny how Fei gets better parts when he gets older,' she thought. Then while looking at her sleeping kids, a thought came to her head. 'Wait a minute...'  
  
She stepped over sleeping children and walked up the stairs. Making her way down the hall, she saw a crack of light come in from the partially-closed door of the study.  
  
'Looks like Ryu is working late...again,' Chun Li thought as she opened the door and stuck her head inside.  
  
Seated at a Western-style desk (obviously a gift from Ken) was Ryu Hoshi. At the moment, he was brooding over some documents on Shotokan Karate. At thirty-five years of age, Ryu was the youngest grandmaster in the martial arts world.  
  
Thirty-five was an age he his very well, seeing as how he looked the same as he did ten years ago before the Second Street Fighter Tournament, tanned, muscular and to most women, charming...to a degree. He was dressed down in a sinple black tanktop and his white gi pants. His dark brown hair was neatly combed back, giving Chun Li the impression that he has finished taking a shower.  
  
Chun Li entered the room. "Hey there, tough guy."  
  
Ryu looked up and smiled. "Hi. You just getting in?"  
  
Chun Li nodded. "Today was busy as hell, but we made some good money. Might give all the workers a bonus on Friday. You?"  
  
Ryu pointed to the side of his head. A bandage was on his temple. "I was triple-teamed in the dojo today."  
  
"I see. So what happened?"  
  
"I got blindsighted by Sakura's Hadouken. Oh well. You can learn from defeat--"  
  
"--instead of gaining an empty victory, I know" Chun Li finished. She heard Ryu tell their children that during one of their training sessions. Her expression turned serious as she sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "Ryu...can I ask you a question?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
Chun Li bit her lip before asking her question. "Ryu...were you ever...intimate with another woman besides me?"  
  
Ryu looked up. He wasn'e expecting THAT from Chun Li. After a long moment, he gave her his answer. "Yes."  
  
Chun Li folded her arms across her chest. "Okay. Humor me."  
  
Ryu clasped his hands together. "It was several months before the Second Street Fighter Tournament," he explained. "You and I were seperated at the time."  
  
Chun Li cringed. She had forgotten the four years that they had been apart. She had broken up with him in order to focus all of her attention into tracking down Bison and to avenge her father's death. A bad move, in her opinion.  
  
"You were working through the ranks of Interpol and I was at the tail end of my travels," Ryu explained. "I was in Hong Kong competing at a underground martial arts tournament when I was challenged to a rematch by Juli."  
  
"Juli?" Chun Li repeated. "I've heard that name before. Wasn't she on Shadowlaw's side?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "She was the commander of the Shadowlaw dolls, each one named after a month in the calendar in their native language. I first met her when I was travelling. Bison had originally ordered her to retrieve an assassin that went renegade, but was then ordered to bring me in.   
  
"I defeated her and as a result, she was thrown out of Shadowlaw. I met up with her again at the Hong Kong tournament, where she challenged me to a rematch. We were evenly matched, but the Hong Kong police came busting in and I narrowly escaped."  
  
"So what happened then?"  
  
"All of the hotels in the city were booked because of a typhoon that has struck the island, so Fei allowed me to stay over at his flat while he was out of town. Juli found me there. One thing led to another and we ended up in bed together. I think we stayed that way for about two days until she left then following day." He looked at her. "Why you wanted to know about that?"  
  
Chun Li searched for the words. "It's nothing. I had this strange feeling you were hiding something from me."  
  
"Are you mad that I slept with another woman?" Ryu asked.  
  
Chun Li grinned. "Only a little. But seeing as we were seperated at the time, I guess you're pretty much in the clear." She stood up, moved over to Ryu, and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."  
  
"'Night." Ryu watched as she left the study. 'What was that all about?' he wondered.  
  
***  
  
In the bedroom, Chun Li undid her hair and started to brush it out. 'That was it?' she thought. 'And I thought it was something serious. So Ryu had a one-night stand with Juli. Big deal. Oh, who am I kidding? I fucked up when I didn't tell him about my father's death.'  
  
As she continued to undo her hair, she remembered something that she wanted to forget. She remembered when she had heard of her father's death while staying in Japan and without telling Ryu, she packed her things and headed for the airport. Ryu had found her and she had unintentionally broken up with him because she didn't tell him the truth...  
  
-Flashback, fifteen years ago...-  
  
[Note: In most fanfics, you read Ryu ditching Chun Li to pursue his training. I thought that I should reverse the roles.]  
  
Tokyo Intenational Airport. In one of the airport terminals, Chun Li (age 18) sat in a chair, her belongings at her feet, packed in several suitcases.   
  
"Attention," the attendant behind the register said though the intercom. "Delta Airlines flight 0625, nonstop from Tokyo to Hong Kong will be boarding momentarily."  
  
Sighing to herself, She stood up and began to gather her things.  
  
"Chun Li!"  
  
Chun Li looked up. Ryu (age 20) was heading in her direction, followed by a short distance by his friend, Ken Masters.  
  
Chun Li steeled herself to face Ryu. This was something she wanted to avoid. "Ryu, I--"  
  
Ryu cut her off. "What? I come back to the dojo and Gouken told me you had packed you things and left. What happened?"  
  
Chun Li searched for the words, but they were the wrong ones. "I have to return to Hong Kong. I'm sorry, Ryu. I'm leaving."  
  
Ryu blinked. He was really angry. "You're sorry? You decide to ditch me and all you can say is that you're sorry? What about me? What about us? What about all the things we have been through, huh? What about that?"  
  
Chun Li lowered her head. "I really am sorry," she whispered softly. "All I can say is that I'll miss you."  
  
"This can't be happening," Ryu muttered in Japanese as he paced. Then he heard the attendant from the intercom.   
  
"Attention. Flight 0625 fomn Tokyo to Hong Kong is now boarding."  
  
Ryu looked at the attendant, then at Chun Li. He then turned and started to walk away.  
  
Chun Li grabbed his shoulder. "Ryu--"  
  
He pulled away as is her touch burned him. "You have a plane to catch," he stated cooly, the anger still present in his voice. With an angry stare, he said, "Have a nice flight, Miss Xiang." Again he turned and walked off.  
  
"Ryu!" Chun Li yelled. "Ryu, wait!"  
  
But it was too late. He was gone. She turned and picked up her luggage, the tears rolling down her face. When she boarded the plane and stored her bags away, she burst into tears, crying softly to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryu...I'm so sorry..."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Even after fifteen years, the memory still made her feel uneasy around Ryu, mainly because she had ditched him to join up with Interpol after Dourai's murder. Even after all this time, Ryu had forgiven her for what she did after finding it out from Master Gen while travelling, but it still hurts. Ryu held no ill will to her, but she hadn't apologized for what she did.  
  
'Maybe later on this week,' she thought. 'I'll pull him to the side and apologize to him. He deserves that much.' 


	3. The Arrival

Chapter Two: The Arrival  
  
Note: To honor the legacy of Bruce Lee--may he rest in peace--I've placed a reference from one of his movies into this chapter. May he rest in peace. Don't ask. I just came back from a blood drive and I'm fucked up. Ugh.  
  
(falls down with a loud thud)  
  
-A train, en route to Sora, several days later...-  
  
Inside a rail car, a young girl was looking out the window and watched the Japanese countryside pass by. The girl looked to be about thirteen, and of Japanese and European ancestry. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was tied into a ponytail, several bangs framing her attractive face. A pair of stylish reading glasses was on her face as she continued to watch the passing landscape with a look of apprehension.  
  
She was dressed in a black haltertop, which was partially concealed by her blue denim jacket. She wore a pair of matching pants and a pair of white tennis shoes. Resting near by was a small knapsack and a huge sportsbag at her feet.  
  
Normally, she had came to Japan on several occasions to train with her aunt, who ran a kendoist school in Tokyo. But this time, she was following her mother's final request and came to Japan to find her father. Her aunt Marz was especially helpful in tracking down her estranged father.  
  
'Mom,' the girl thought, 'I won't let you down.'  
  
***  
  
-Sora Village-  
  
Her backpack over her shoulder and her sportsbag in one hand, the girl walked through the open air market section of Sora, taking in the sights. The place was full of various people from all over Southeast Asia who have made this place their home; Koreans, Chinese, Thai, Vietnamese, Cambodians were selling their wares in the marketplace.  
  
Fatigue setting in, the girl decided to step into a small Japanese restaurant for some food before continuing on her journey. A waitress approached her. "Can I help you?" she asked in Japanese.  
  
In perfect Japanese, the girl replied, "Um...I'll have the teriyaki special, please. And a glass of iced tea."  
  
The waitress scribbled down the girl's order. She then eyed the girl. "Haven't seen you around here before."  
  
"I'm new here," the teen replied. "I'm looking for the Shotokan School of Karate. I was told that it was in this village."  
  
The waitress nodded. "Yes, the school is here. In fact one of the school's disciples happen to come here on occasion. You wish to be trained by the school's master?"  
  
"It's a little more complicated than that."  
  
The conversation was interrupted when four tough-looking men and one woman entered the restaurant. The waitress paled. "Oh, no," she whispered. "I thought they were gone for good."  
  
The woman, who was obviously the gang leader, approached the waitress and the girl. "Where's the old man?" she asked.  
  
"My father is ill," she replied.  
  
"I could really care less," the gang member replied. "We need that protection money, and we need it now."  
  
"My father won't pay, and I won't either," the waitress replied defiantly.  
  
The female gang member then attempted to backhand the waitress.  
  
But the blow didn't connect, seeing as how the girl stopped the blow with her forearm. The gang leader glared at the girl. "You just signed your death warrant."  
  
The girl turned to the waitress. "I think not."  
  
The leader tried to strike the intruder with her other hand, but the girl was quicker. She decked the leader down with her other fist. She went down like a light.  
  
The four men saw this and weren't too happy with what they saw. They moved in to attack. The teen smirked to herself. It has been a while since she had a good fight. Things were looking up already.  
  
"All right! You want some? Come and get it!"  
  
***  
  
On her way to the Shotokan School, Sakura Kasugano heard the fight coming from her favorite restaurant. From the sound of the fight that was ensuing, it was a real serious one. The female Shotokan fighter rushed to the restaurant...  
  
...just as the four male gang members were stumbling out of the restaurant, followed by the girl. Other than the fact that her ponytail had came apart, she was unscathed.  
  
Sakura eyed the girl as the four men surrounded her. 'Who is she?' she thought. She watched as the newcomer casually removed her glasses and went into a combat stance.  
  
Sakura gasped. The fighting stance was based on one she saw Cammy use. "Who is this person?" she muttered to herself.  
  
***  
  
As the girl shifted her stance, the men attacked. The first guy on her left came in. She ducked under the wild swing and nailed him with a hard shot to the kidneys. He went down. The other guy on her right attempted a spinning back kick, but she ducked and countered with a double foot sweep (the kind that Cammy uses), followed by a foot to the face.  
  
Thug number three moved in, but the girl was already in the air. Her legs wrapped around the guy's neck, she flipped and slammed him headfirst into the ground in a Frankesteiner throw. She landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
Sakura was impressed. "Whoa."  
  
The last one was armed with a pair of kali sticks (the ones you see Sonya use in Deadly Alliance). Despite his advantage with the weapons, he wasn't getting a hit in, seeing as how the girl was faster than he was. One front snap kick, a left cross, which was followed by a leaping spinning back kick sent the guy down to the ground.  
  
The girl landed and looked at the fallen members before her. Had it been her aunt Juni, she would have killed them and not give it a second thought. But she wasn't like her aunt.  
  
'I'm getting sloppy,' the girl thought. 'Mom wouldn't approve.'  
  
In her reverie, she didn't notice the female gang leader sneak up on her from behind.  
  
Sakura saw her coming. "Behind you!"  
  
The girl ducked, just as the other girl swung. She then executed a move that Sakura recognized.  
  
"Reverse Shaft Breaker!"  
  
The girl went low into a break-dance type move, then propelled herself into the air, kicking the unfortunate gangster numerous before falling back to the ground, while the girl landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
Sakura was impressed. She watched as the girl pulled out her glasses and slipped them back on. Sakura approached the girl. "Hey. You have some moves on you."  
  
The girl looked up. She didn't see Sakura as a threat. "Thanks."  
  
Sakura looked at the girl. "You're new in Sora, aren't you?"  
  
The girl nodded. "I'm looking for the Shotokan School."  
  
"You're in luck. I'm on my way there. Name's Sakura by the way. Sakura Kasugano."  
  
"Kirina. most people call me Kiri."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Kiri. Nice name. What business do you have at the Shotokan School anyway?"  
  
"It's personal."  
  
***  
  
-Shotokan School/Hoshi Family Residence-  
  
Inside the dojo, Chun Li, dressed in her blue tracksuit was training her children. Ryu, in his gray-blue karate gi, was in the far area of the dojo, meditating, but stoppe to watch Chun Li train the kids.  
  
When Hanzou and Mei were born, Ryu and Chun Li came to an agreement. For one month, Ryu would train the children in Shotokan Karate, while the next month, Chun Li tutored them in Wushu and Kempo, in an effort for their children to be proud of their Chinese-Japanese heritage. So far, both Hanzou and Mei caught on to both training regimes.  
  
Hanzou Dourai Hoshi was dressed in a pair of black baggy Chinese-style trousers and a white T-shirt, while Mei Lynn Hoshi was wearing the same color pair of pants, only her shirt was pink. The two students were kneeling in front of their mother while she was giving them words of wisdom.  
  
"A good fight...is like a short play," the Chinese woman explained. "But it must be played seriously. You are not tense, but ready. Not thinking, but at the same time, not dreaming. When your opponent expands, you contract. When he contracts, you expand." She raises a fist. "And when the opportinuty comes, you do not strike." She then throws a punch. "It hits all by itself. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sifu," came the reply from her pupils.  
  
Chun Li looked at her daughter. "Mei."  
  
Mei stood up and faced her mother. "Sifu?"  
  
Chun Li assumed a stance. "Let's see how well you learned this lesson. Attack me."  
  
Mei went into a fighting stance. She then executed a forward snap kick. Immediately, Chun Li frowned and lowered her stance.  
  
"What was that?" Chun Li asked. "This is not an exhibition match. We need emotional content. Now, try again."  
  
Again, Mei kicked. Chun Li shook her head.   
  
"You're not listening," Chun Li said. "More emotional content, less anger." She then heard Hanzou snickering at his sister's screwups. In an instant, Chun Li turned to Hanzou. "Mei, sit down. Hanzou, stand up."  
  
Mei smirked as she passed her grumbling brother.  
  
Chun Li faced her son. "Is there something funny? Do you think that you can do better? Okay, then. Attack me."  
  
Like his sister, Hanzou ened up screwing up twice.  
  
Again, Chun Li shook her head. "Like I told your sister: emotional content, not anger."   
  
Rather than face the wrath of his mother, Hanzou finally got it right.   
  
Chun Li nodded in approval. "Very good. How did that feel?"  
  
"Um..." Hanzou began.  
  
Chun Li raised her hand silencing him. "Don't think, Hanzou," she said sternly. "Just feel." She pointed towards the open shoji door. "It's like a finger, pointing towards the moon." When she saw that Hanzou was paying attention to her finger, she lightly rapped him across the back of his head. "If you focus on the finger," Chun Li warned, "you will miss out on all that heavenly glory. Understand?"  
  
"Yse, sifu."  
  
Chun Li bowed. When Hanzou bowed, Chun Li smacked him on the head again. "And one more thing: keep your eyes on your opponent, even when you bow."  
  
"Ryu!"  
  
Ryu opened his eyes and stood up. "It's Sakura."  
  
***  
  
Kirina watched in anticipation as the tall Japanese man came out of the dojo, followed closely by a slender Chinese female and two children her age. Kirina sized the man up. He stood about five feet ten, tanned, muscular, with undiciplined brown hair, and a crimson headband.  
  
'So this is him, Mom,' she thought. 'You said I remind you of him. Now I see why.'  
  
Sakura bowed to Ryu, who responded with a nod. "Sensei."  
  
Ryu turned to Kirina. "And who is your friend, Sakura?"  
  
"I found her in Sora. She said she was looking for the Shotokan School, so I brought her here."  
  
While this exchange was going on, Chun Li eyes the girl closely. 'She looks a lot like Ryu,' she thought. Then the answer came to her like a ton of bricks. 'Wait a minute...that's Ryu's...!'  
  
Back to Kirina and Ryu...  
  
Kirina swallowed. "Are you Ryu Hoshi?"  
  
"Yes I am. And you are?"  
  
Kirina leveled her gaze. "My name is Kirina. I came to Japan to find my father."  
  
"Okay," Ryu replied. "That's pretty noble, Kirina, but I really don't see how much I can be of help."  
  
In a low voice, Kirina said, "You don't have to be. My father is standing in front of me."  
  
That shot Ryu down. "Huh?"  
  
Kirina found her voice. "It is you. You're my father. My given name is Kirina Juli Houshi. Juli was my mother."  
  
The result was that of a bomb being dropped, centered mainly on Ryu himself. Ryu looked at the teenager closely. He did see Juli in her...as well as himself. Realizing that this was his long-lost daughter, he pulled the mother of all facefaults. The world started to spin, but Ryu forced himself to remain conscious. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said, "I...I think we need to talk inside."  
  
As the group headed into the house, Hanzou asked Chun Li, "Mom, what does this mean?"  
  
It means," was the reply, "That she is you and Mei's half-sister."  
  
***  
  
Inside the cottage's dining room, Sakura, Kirina, and Hoshi family sat around the dining room table. Chun Li had made some tea, which had somewhat helped in soothing the Shotokan fighter's frazzled nerves. Chun Li sat by her husband, lending her support to him.  
  
"Mom used to tell me stories about you when I was younger," Kirina said. "She always told me about what a good fighter you were, how honorable you are and stuff like that. The way she talked about you, she made it like you were some kind of saint."  
  
Ryu sipped at his tea. "I'm not a saint. Just a Japanese guy who likes to fight."  
  
"I figured as much," Kirina replied. "That's where I got that trait from."  
  
"So where is Juli?" Chun Li asked.  
  
"She died a week ago from leukemia," Kirina replied sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chun Li said.  
  
Kirina opened her bag and pilled out a folded envelope. "Mom left me some instructions before she died." She handed it to Ryu. "She wanted you to have this."  
  
Ryu looked at the envelope. He then opened it and pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper. A letter, in Juli's handwriting. He began to read.  
  
'Ryu,  
  
'If you are reading this then the worst had happened and Kirina is with you. Ryu...that night in Hong Kong thirteen years ago...thank you. You didn't see me as an assassin, but a fighter, a woman...and lover. I know I should have told you about Kirina when she was born, but I didn't want you involved. I know it sounds callous, but I was doing what I think was best at the time, seeing as how I was pursued by Shadowlaw.  
  
'I was hiding in Hawaii when Kirina was born. Even after Shadowlaw was destroyed, I couldn't tell you about our daughter. I was scared. I know it sounds strange, coming from the former commmander of the Shadowlaw dolls, but it is the truth. Ryu, I want you to take Kirina in and raise her. I know that you are married and have a family of your own, but Kirina is better off with you instead of her other aunts, seeing as how some of them--especially Juni--are not suitable for raising her. She has everything you need; birth certificate, school records, everything.  
  
'Ryu, please honor my final request and raise Kirina. She needs her father now.  
  
--Juli'  
  
Ryu placed the letter on the table and clasped his hands together, eyes closed in thought. Kirina held her breath, waiting for Ryu's final decision. If he refused her, the she had no other place to go.  
  
Ryu then made his decision. He opened his eyes and turned to Sakura. "Sakura, show Kirina to her room."  
  
Kirina sighed in relief. He was going to let her stay. Getting her things together, she followed Sakura out of the dining room. Chun Li looked relieved that Ryu had did the right thing in letting Kirina stay, but he was still troubled. She turned to Hanzou and Mei and ordered them to go pratice in the dojo. As soon as they were gone, Chun Li turned to Ryu.  
  
"You really didn't know about Kirina, didin't you?"  
  
Ryu shook his head. Chun Li then knew from her experience at Interpol that Ryu was telling the truth. Chun Li sighed. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
Ryu leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. "This is unexpected. Why did Juli didn't tell me? I feel so...so..." He sighed.  
  
Chun Li placed her hand on his bare arm. "Hey. It's not your fault. You didn't know, so you have nothing to be shamed of. Juli had her reasons. So what are you going to do about Kirina?"  
  
"I will honor Juli's final request and raise her." He looked at his wife. "Besides, I always wanted another daughter."  
  
***  
  
"He hates me, doesn't he?" Kirina asked as she follwed Sakura down the second-floor hall.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied. "You just caught him off guard, that's all. It's not everyday that the kid you never knew existed appear on your doorstep out of the blue." She stopped in front of a door and opened it, moving out of the way, allowing Kirina to step inside first.   
  
Kirina looked around the room. It was slightly bigger than her old room back in Hawaii, but effeicient. There was a bed, a dresser, a nightstand and a closet. The outside window had a nice view of the mountains. She began to unpack her things.  
  
"So how do you like the room?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kirina nodded. "It's nice. A lot bigger than my old room." She looked at the Shotokan fighter. "How do you know Ryu?"  
  
"He's my sensei," Sakura explained. "I look up to him a lot. He took me in after my parents died several years ago and trained me in Shotokan Karate."  
  
"Oh. And the Chinese woman?"  
  
"That's Chun Li, his wife. She may not look like it, but she's also a martial artist. She tough at times, but she's a nice person once you get to know her. She used to be a detective in Interpol until she quit some years back and opened up a restaurant in town. You met Hanzou and Mei. Ryu and Chun Li are training them both in Shotokan Karate and Kung Fu."  
  
"You think Ryu's gonna teach me his fighting style?" Kirina asked. "Mom taught me her fighting style, plus I learned some kendo from one of my aunts."  
  
"Impressive," Sakura replied. "Knowing Ryu, I think he will teach you."   
  
***  
  
Later on, at dinner, Hanzou and Mei bombarded Kirina with question after question, trying to get to know their half-sister better. It was pretty obvious that they liked the prospect of having an older half sibling.  
  
Chun Li turned to Ryu. "Ryu, can I have a word with you outside?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "Of course." He stood up and followed Chun Li out of the house and into the dojo. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Chun Li turned to face him. "Ryu...about what had happened fifteen years ago..."  
  
Ryu knew what she was talking about. "Oh. That. It's okay, Chun Li."  
  
Chun Li shook her head. "No it's not. I should have been honest with you about what had happened to my father, and I didn't want to hurt you in the process, but I didn't know what I was doing and I fucked up and--"  
  
Ryu noticed the tears starting to fall down her face. He stepped in and stopped her with an index finger to her lips. "Chun Li, listen to me. I don't care about what had happened all those years ago, okay? I don't care how angey you get. I don't care how stubborn you get. I don't even care on how many times you screw up, cause believe me when I say this, I'm no better. The only thing I care about is that you are here...with me. I love you, no matter what you say or do and nothing will ever change that."  
  
Tears running down her face, Chun Li buried her head into Ryu's chest and cried. She had cried before, when her father died, when she had left Ryu at the airport, even when he had beaten her in the tournament. No, this time, it was different. Chun Li felt like an enourmous weight was lifted from her shoulders as she continued to cry into Ryu's chest.  
  
Ryu held her close in one hand and stroked her hair gently. He then realized at some point, he and Chun Li had sank to their knees. Chun Li was holding him with all of her strength, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"Chun Li?"  
  
She looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"Can you let me go? You're starting to hurt my ribs."  
  
She laughed through her tears and relinquished her hold on him. "Sorry," she sniffed.  
  
***  
  
Later on, while everyone else was in bed, Ryu was in the study, going over some more notes in Shotokan when he heard a knock on the closed door.  
  
He looked at the clock. It read 11:19 p.m. He turned to the door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and in walked Kirina, wearing a tanktop and pajama bottoms. "Am I disturbing you?" she asked.  
  
Ryu shook his head. "Not really. So what's on your mind?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Kirina looked around the study, at the litterally hundreds of books and various scrolls that lines the various shelves and tables. "Wow. How many books you got?"  
  
Ryu thought about it for a moment. "Around five hundred. Most of them have been in our family for countless generations. Some go back to the feudal period. Couldn't sleep?"  
  
Kirina took a seat in a chair. "No."  
  
"Don't feel bad," Ryu said. "When I first came here, I had trouble sleeping. That was thirty years ago. So why you come to see me?"  
  
Kirina shrugged her shoulders. "Well I decided that I wanted to get to know my dad better."  
  
Ryu smiled. He would definitely like that.  
  
For the next hour and a half, father and daughter talked. Ryu discovered that Kirina also hated spiders, and that she was trained in martial arts when she was four. Kirina learned more about her father. He told her about his travels, his fights and his close calls.  
  
After a while, Ryu turned to the clock. It was 12:50 a.m. "It's late. You should get to bed."  
  
Kirina stood up. "Okay." She turned to the door and started to walk out.  
  
"Kirina."  
  
Kirina turned around. "Yes?"  
  
Ryu clasped his hands together. "Would you like me to teach you Shotokan Karate?"  
  
Kirina smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
"Good night, Kirina."  
  
"Good night...Dad."  
  
Ryu smiled. That was the first time she had ever called him 'Dad.' Maybe having a third daughter wasn' so bad after all. 


	4. The Past

Chapter Three: The Past   
  
The Headcrook's Thoughts: Here's the flashback sequence in which Ryu knocks up Juli. Bah.  
  
-The Dungeon, Hong Kong--thirteen years earlier, Flashback sequence...-  
  
The Dungeon: a deserted warehouse used by various elements of Hong Kong's underworld for an underground martial arts tournament. Think the Kumite from the Bloodsport movies, only more corrupted.  
  
Ryu (age 22), were among the competitors. He had heard from Fei Long about an underground martial arts tournament held on the docks of the city, and decided to compete.  
  
The last few years, Ryu has been traveling through Southeast Asia, tracking down Gouken's killer. He found Gouki Akuma somewhere in India and in a dramatic and grueling battle, Ryu avenged his fallen master, but he nearly succumbed to his Dark Hadou.   
  
An Indian monk and master of the Kabaddi fighting style named Dhalsim had helped him, along with a mysterious fortuneteller named Rose. Together, they helped Ryu overcome his murderous intent and as an added bonus, he could control his dark ki. But as a precaution, he stayed away from the moves that could actually kill an opponent.  
  
As a result, his appearance changed. His skin, once pale, went to a bronze tan, his hair had gotten darker and he had gotten more stronger. To test his newfound power, he decided to compete.  
  
The competitors were hardly a challenge. Some were strong, other fast, but lacked dicipline and fell to Ryu's fists.  
  
When it was Ryu's turn to fight again, he stepped into the ring. This time his opponent was a slender female. She was dressed in a black tanktop and matching cargo pants and heavy hiking boots. Her skin was the color of vanilla and her her long brown hair was tied into a bun, with several bangs framing her face. Her hands were wrapped with tape, similar to that of a kickboxer.  
  
Ryu, on the other hand was wearing his usual karate gi. Instead of his white headband, he was wearing on that was scarlet, a gift from Ken. Ryu looked at the woman. 'She looks familiar. Where have I seen her before?'  
  
The woman on the other hand, knew who he was. "It has been a long time, Ryu Hoshi," she said, going into her fighting stance.  
  
"You know me?" Ryu asked as he went into his own stance as he and the girl began to slowly circle the ring.  
  
He got his answer in the form of a quick right jab, followed by a forward snap kick. Ryu parried the first blow, then hopped back to avoid the snap kick. Ryu came in with a roundhouse, which she ducked. When she stood back up, Ryu threw a punch to the face.  
  
She caught it by the wrist, and threw a punch of her own. Ryu caught it as well, and the two fighters stood close, arms locked.  
  
The woman locked eyes with Ryu's, her intense gaze matching Ryu's own. "Do you remember me now?" she asked in that same cool, let low voice.   
  
It then hit Ryu. "You're Juli."  
  
The woman smiled meanly. "Correct." She then headbutted him, forcing him to let go.  
  
"Hyah!" Juli cried as she executed her flying kick, the Snipe Arrow. Ryu, now recovered from the headbutt, flipped over her and tripped her when she landed on her feet.  
  
Juli flipped to her feet, just as Ryu was closing in. Juli executed an uppercut-like chop, which Ryu avoided. Smirking, she ducked, nailed him in the breadbasket with her foot. Again, Ryu was forced back.  
  
"You've improved." Ryu said.  
  
"I've had pratice," Juli replied.  
  
Ryu went back into his stance. "This could prove quite interesting."  
  
Juli rushed in to attack. Ryu went low and aimed a kick for her shin, followed by a hard punch. This time, it was Juli who was forced back by the blows. She had blocked them, but he had enough force behind them to force her back. Ryu, not one to waste an opportunity, grabs a handful of her tanktop and throws her over his shoulder.  
  
The former assassin flipped out of the throw and landed on her feet. Sometime during the match, her bun had came undone, allowing her hair to cascade down her shoulders. They were about to charge into each other when...  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
SMASH!  
  
Three dozen officers from the Hong Kong Police department, in full riot gear came rushing in and wrecking shop. Wielding batons and gas cannons, they started to arrest anyone trying to get away.  
  
Juli and Ryu had a head start. When the cops came rushing in, they both jumped out og the ring, Juli grabbing a knapsack and Ryu donning a recently discarded trenchcoat to conceal his gi and his pair of sneakers, they both made a break for the rear exit. Three officers saw them and gave chase.  
  
***  
  
Ryu led Juli though the back alleyways of the pier. "Do you know where you're goiting?" Juli asked as they ran.  
  
"Yeah," Ryu replied. "We're not too far from the main city." He turned around and saw the three officers chasing them. "We're gonna have to lose these cops."  
  
***  
  
When the three officers arrived moments later, they only found Juli waiting for them. "Where's the other one?" he demanded.  
  
Juli shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. We got seperated."  
  
The lead man moved in to arrest Juli, while the other two remained behind. From the shadows, Ryu appeared behind the other two. Grabbing both their heads, he slammed them together twice, effectively knocking them out cold.  
  
Then the third guy turned around, he saw his two comrades out cold. Raising his gun, Juli saw that this was her time to act. She kicked the gun, just as he pulled the trigger. Juli then moved behind the cop. Wrapping her hands around his waist, she lifted him and slammed him into the ground in a perfect German suplex.  
  
Geting back to her feet, she said, "Come on, before any more show up."  
  
***  
  
-Downtown Hong Kong-  
  
Once they were back in the city, they stopped running. The streets were nearly desertd, mainly because of an incoming typhoon that was supposed to hit at any moment.  
  
"Well," Ryu said, "We're in the clear."  
  
Juli nodded, out of breath. She then noticed the hole in his jacket. "Ryu, your arm."  
  
Ryu looked at his arm. He inspected it, but there was no injury. "It's nothing. Bullet must have missed." He looked around. "I better get going. The storm's about to hit at any moment. See you around."  
  
As he walked away, something dropped from inside his coat. As Ryu walked off, Juli picked up the scrap sheet of paper. It was the address of the flat that Ryu was staying in.  
  
***  
  
Later on, inside the sparesely-furnished flat which was owned by Fei Long and was used as his private retreat (it was his first house before he made it big as a movie star), Ryu, now dressed down in a sleevless T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, was on the phone with the afforementioned owner of the flat.  
  
"So did you find the tournament?" Fei asked on the other line. He was in Hawaii, shooting a movie.  
  
"Yeah. I found it," Ryu replied. "Unfortunately, so did the police."  
  
"I see you managed to escape."  
  
"One must be a master of the unknown, so as not to draw attention to himself," Ryu stated. "Besides, I got lucky." He looked out the window. The rain was starting to fall. "Good thing you're not here. There's a typhoon coming in."  
  
"Lucky me that I'm in Hawaii. How long are you going to stay at my place?"  
  
"Until the storm blows over," Ryu replied. "Then I'm going to San Francisco to visit an old friend of mine."  
  
"Okay. Remember to hide the key above the door when you leave and try not to wreck my place."  
  
"Yes, Dad," Ryu replied with sarcasm in his voice before hanging up the phone.  
  
The TV was on and Ryu caught a glimpse of the news. The weather forecaster was going on about the typhoon that had hit.  
  
"...and the storm has hit the Kowloon area with full force," the forcaster said in Chinese. "The authoruties are expceting several flash flood warnings in various sections of the city and we have reports of power outtages in the business sector of the city..."  
  
Knock-knock-knock.  
  
"Huh?" Ryu turned to the front door. 'Who can that be?' He walked over to the front door and opened it. He was surprised to see Juli on the other side. She was also soaking wet.  
  
"Juli! How did you find me?" Ryu asked.  
  
"I'm the ex-Shadowlaw assassin, remember," Juli replied. "Tracking down one's target is a requirement." She then showed Ryu the scrap of paper he dropped earlier. "Besides, you dropped this. That made it easier for me." She then sneezed.  
  
Not one to let a person stay out in the rain, Ryu ushered in the flat. "Come in. You need a hot bath. Bathroom's second door on the left. I'll make some tea."  
  
***  
  
Later on, as the typhoon raged, Ryu and Juli were both sitting at the table, sipping tea. Juli had just finished her bath and was dressed down in a white dress shirt, with a cotton haltertop underneath and a pair of matching shorts. Her damp hair was wrapped up in a towel, several strands poking out.  
  
The two fighters were chatting with each other.  
  
"I'm actually from Europe orignially," Juli was saying. "Germany, to be precise."  
  
"Funny," Ryu replied. "By your accent, I thought you were at least English."  
  
"I was raised there," Juli replied.  
  
"So how did you...you know..."  
  
"Get into Shadowlaw?" Juli asked. "Well, my dad was an arms dealer, and my mom was a Shadowlaw researcher. I may not look like it, but I'm a genius."  
  
Ryu blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Juli grinned. "I graduated from high school when I was sixteen, and got my degrees in molecular biology and physics when I was eighteen. I was hired by Shadowlaw soon afterward. When Bison designated an all-female squad, I volunteered, out of loyalty. I went under genetic manipulation and training in martial arts. When the Shadowlaw dolls were formed, I was appointed as their commander."  
  
"Who knew?" Ryu asked.  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "Well, My dad was half Japanese, half American, while my mom was Japanese. I was born in Japan and moved to America when I was a couple of momths old. When my father died, my mom and myselfmoved back to Japan. I guess she missed Dad so much, she died of a broken heart and I was raised by her father--my grandfather. I used to get into many fights when I was a kid, so he taught me martial arts to try and teach me some dicipline. As you can see, it worked. So what are you going to do now that you are out of Shadowlaw?"  
  
"I have some money saved up in several accounts that they don't know about," Juli replied. "I guess I'll lay low and start over, go straight." She stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Ryu."  
  
"Good night."  
  
***  
  
Later...  
  
In the master bedroom, Ryu was having a nightmare. He was reliving one of the most traumatic expriences in his life...  
  
"No...Sensei..."  
  
-Dream Sequence-  
  
It was several days after Chun Li had left for Hong Kong, and Ryu was in a foul mood. Upon arriving at the dojo, Ryu (age 19) and Ken (age 18) sensed that something was wrong. The stench of evil was in the air. Ryu looked around. "Grandpa?" he called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sensei Gouken?" Ken called out.  
  
Silence.  
  
Turning to the dojo, Ryu saw that the shoji door was literally blown open. Feeling a sense of dread, Ryu walked towards the door and entered inside.  
  
What he saw would stay with him for the next four years.  
  
It was Gouken. He was bloodied and sprawled on the floor.  
  
"GOUKEN!" Ryu screamed as he rushed over to his fallen grandfather. Cradling his broken body in his arms, he saw that Gouken's injuries were fatal. Ken was in shock from the scene.  
  
"R...ryu," Gouken whispered, the blood from his mouth staining his beard. "I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
"Grandfather," Ryu pleaded, "save your strength. Don't speak." he turned to Ken. "Call an ambulance! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!"  
  
Ken was on his celluar phone in an instant. As he spoke to the dispatch, Ryu held his grandfather's body in his arms.  
  
"It...it was Gouki," Gouken croaked.  
  
"Your brother? How?"  
  
"He...he embraced the dark side of...(cough cough) Sho-shotokan...Dark Hadou," Gouken whispered. "Too powerful...Raging Demon...lost his humanity...demon..." He began to choke on his blood. "Can't breathe...can't breathe...can't..."  
  
Gouken then stopped moving. His hand, which gripped Ryu's jacket, went slack.  
  
Ryu shook him gently. "Gouken? Gouken!"  
  
It was no use. Gouken Suzaku was dead. Cradling the fallen man'd body in his arms, Ryu began to sob uncontrollably.   
  
From his place in the dojo, Ken saw it and dropped the phone. Tears ran down his face as he watched his best friend cradle his master's dead body in his arms.  
  
-End Dream-  
  
***  
  
Ryu's eyes snapped open. He wasn't in the dojo, holding his sensei's body. He was in Hong Kong, at Fei's flat. He assumed a sitting position and brought a hand to his head.  
  
"I'm cracking up," Ryu muttered to himself. "Get a grip, man."  
  
It still hurt to think that his sensei was gone, but Ryu knew that dwelling in the past won't bring Gouken back. His throat was dry, Ryu reached for the glass of water he had placed on the nightstand. After quenching his thirst, he got out of the bed and looked out the window. The rain had weaken and the clouds parted slightly, allowing the moon the peek out. It was cool, so he was wearing his pair of sweatpants.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didin't hear the door open. Juli entered the room, and saw Ryu at the window. Biting her lip, she walked over to him, not making a sound.   
  
Ryu felt a pair of hands at his shoulders, which was followed by something warm pressing up against him.  
  
Juli let Ryu go, allowing Ryu to turn around. Juli was still wearing the white shirt from before and the halter top, the height difference allowing Ryu a glimpse of her shirt-encased cleavage. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face her eyes not leaving Ryu's.   
  
Standing on her tiptoes (Juli is 5 feet 4 inches), Juli leaned in. Acting on instinct, Ryu lowered his head, ignoring the voices in his head telling him not to do this.  
  
Either way, he wasn't getting any sleep.  
  
He need to forget about his problems with the Dark Hadou, while she needed to forget about her pursuers from Shadowlaw. Better to do it with each other.  
  
The kiss was a gentle one, Juli pressing her lips to Ryu's ever so gently. Out of reflex, Ryu wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Juli's hands ran across his muscled back, tanking in the contour and shape of the mass of flesh.  
  
They finally broke off the kiss, but not their hold on each other. Ryu looked at Juli. Before he could say anything, Juli pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Shhh...," she whispered huskily. "I don't want to be alone. Stay with me, please."  
  
Ryu may be an excellent fighter, but he couldn't resist. They met in another kiss, this time Juli slipped her tongue into Ryu's mouth as he slipped his hands inside her shirt and caressed her back, while she broke off the kiss and started to attack his neck with her lips. It wasn't before long before they were kissing again, only this time it was more heated than before.  
  
It was Ryu who broke off the kiss and started to kiss her neck and exposed shoulder, seeing as how Ryu was slipping off the shirt, leaving Juli only in her halter top and a pait of underwear. Juli moaned in approval at what Ryu was doing. It was at that moment that they were inching their way towards the bed. Once they got there, that's when the real lovemaking began...  
  
***  
  
-Several hours later...-  
  
It was still raining outside, but neither Ryu or Juli noticed. Their clothes were strewn across the floor and they were snuggling against each other, a sheet covering themselves for some modesty. Ryu was flat on his back, while Juli was resting on his chest. Both were asleep.  
  
***  
  
For the next two days, Ryu and Juli stayed in bed. However, on the third day...  
  
***  
  
It was early morning when Juli woke up. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 5:07 a.m. She looked at Ryu, who was still asleep.  
  
She looked outside the window. The rain was slowing down, meaning the typhoon has passed the city. She smiled at the man whom she had spend the last two days with...then something came back to her mind.  
  
Shadowlaw was still looking for her...and she had a price on her head.  
  
Juli was then forced to make the most painful decision of her life. She dislodged herself from Ryu and stepped out of the bed. Grabbing her discarded clothes, she ran out of the room. After a few minutes, she entered the bedroom again, this time fully clothed, her backpack in her hand. Kneeling next to the sleeping Ryu, she whispered, "I'm sorry to do this, Ryu, but I must walk this path alone." She smiled. "You made me forget my troubles, and I thank you, but we must part ways. I am sorry."  
  
After placing a final kiss on his cheek, Juli was gone.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, Ryu woke up. He woke up to find Juli gone...  
  
...and the rain had stopped.  
  
He was alone again.  
  
-End Flashback- 


	5. Chapter Three: More Secrets

Chapter Three: More Secrets  
  
Ryu woke up with a start. He wasn't in Fei's flat in Hong Kong. He was in his study in Sora. 'That night with Juli...' He shook his head, shaking the cobwebs out of his head.  
  
He looked at the clock. It read 8:00 a.m. He stood up and begin to stretch. 'Aagh...no more sleeping in the study.' Moving around the cluttered desk, Ryu slid the door open and walked out of the study and down the hallway, where he ran into Chun Li, who was already dressed in a white haltertop and blue and yellow track pants.  
  
The former Interpol agent looked at her frumpled husband and giggled. "Good morning, sunshine."  
  
Ryu sneered at his wife. "Har har."  
  
Chun Li pecked her husband on the cheek. "There's some hot water left for you."  
  
Ryu nodded and shambled into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
-Thirty minutes earlier...-  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-THUD.  
  
A hand came out from the mess of covers and made several attempts to shut off the digital alarm clock on the nightstand, until the hand managed to sweep the offending timepiece off the small table and landed on the floor, silencing it.  
  
With a yawn, Kirina Houshi kicked the covers off and assumed a sitting position, her hair in complete disarray, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Standing up, she began to stretch, just like her mother taught her to work the knots out of her muscles.  
  
She walked to the open balcony door and stepped outside. The entire balcony went around the entire second floor as she took in the wiew of the Japanese conutryside. The small resort town of Sora was partially hidden through the massive forest and to her left, the metropolis of Tokyo was just fifteen miles away.  
  
Now fully awake and alert, Kirina walked back inside her room and headed to her open suitcase. Pulling out some articles of clothing and a towel from the bureau drawer. Using expertise stealth taught to her by her aunts, she crept to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
Minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, fresh and clean from her shower. She was dressed in a black tanktop and white track pants with black trim. Combing out her hair and setting it into her usual style (think Samanouske from Onimusha 3, only more...feminine), and walked down the stairs, past her sleeping siblings and Sakura in the living room, and out the door. She was heading towards the dojo.  
  
Sliding the door open and stepping inside, Kirina looked around the dojo, taking in its simplicity. The dojo itself was about smaller than Satsuki's dojo, but she had to admit that her father had goot taste.  
  
Her eyes came across an assortment of weapons lined up on a rack. 'Looks like dad and Chun have good taste in weaponry,' Kirina thought as she walked over to the weapons rack and inspected the weapons. She stopped when she came across a set of swords. Looking over them she stopped and picked up a Japanese Katana, resting inside its scabbard.  
  
'Hmm...' Kirina picked up the sword and began inspecting it, checking the blade, just as Satsuki has taught her. 'Good sword. Dad definitely has good taste. I thought he only knew Shotokan Karate.'  
  
Aside from learning Shadowlaw commando techniques from her mother and Juni (her mother had called the style Shadowlaw jujitsu), Kirina Houshi was also a rabid sword enthusiast. Satsuki had taught her kenjutsu and Kirina had picked up on the training regime very quickly. She even came up with some techniques of her own.  
  
Walking into the center of the dojo, Kirina started to pratice. To someone watching the eldest daughter of Ryu, it was as if watching a beautiful, yet deadly ballet as Kirina executed a flawless kata with the sword, as if the weapon was an extension of her own body.  
  
"You're pretty good with that sword there," Chun Li said as she watched from the open door.  
  
Kirina turned around. "Oh. Good morning, Chun Li."  
  
Chun Li stepped into the dojo. "Who taught you? Your mother?"  
  
Kirina shook her head. "No. My aunt Satsuki taught me." She looked at the sword. "I like swords."  
  
"So does Ryu," Chun Li replied. "He may not look like it, but he used to be quite the kendoist. He pratices every now and then." She turns to the rack and pulls out a Chinese straight sword. "Say, I'm also an expert with swords. How about a friendly little match?"  
  
Kirina recognized it as a challenge. "You want to fight me in a sword match?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kirina smiled evilly. "Okay. I accept." She assumed a classic kendo stance. "I should warn you though, Chun Li. Don't underestimate me."  
  
Chun Li went into her own stance. "The same goes for you."  
  
Back in the house, Ryu emerges from the stairs, looking refreshed from his shower, dressed in a simple shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. Upon entering the kitchen, he found Hanzou, Mei and Sakura at the table, eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Dad," his two kids greeted.  
  
Ryu reponded with a nod. He then looked at Sakura. "Don't you ever go home?" he asked in a humorous tone.  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at her sensei. "Good morning to you too."  
  
Ryu merely grinned and poured himself a glass of iced tea. As he was taking a sip, two female voices were heard from the dojo, followed by the sounds of serious swordplay.  
  
"HYAAAAAAA!"  
  
"YAAAAAHHH!"  
  
The screams startled the occupants, save Ryu, who was drinking his tea. After finishing his tea, Ryu headed for the dojo, Sakura and the kids following him.  
  
The match between the two women was intense. Chun Li had to give Kirina credit. She was better that she had hoped for as she deflected and parried Kirina's attacks. Kirina was thinking along the same lines about Chun Li as she was forced on the defensive.  
  
In one move, Chun Li disarmed Kirina, sending her sword across the dojo. Showing off her gymnastic ability, Kirina backflips away from Chun Li and retrieves her weapon. Once the katana was back in her hands, Kirina attacked with a vertical slash, which Chun Li deflected and countered by once again knocking Kirina's sword out of her hand.  
  
Unfortunately this time, the sword sailed like a projectile, blade-first towards the open shoji door...  
  
..only to be caught by Ryu, as Sakura and the kids ducked out of harm's way.  
  
Kirina looked up, just in time to see her father catch the weapon. Putting one hand behind her head, she smiled sheepishly at her father. "Sorry, Dad. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ryu replied, walking into the dojo, still holding the katana. "So what's this? The next thing in female bonding? 'Stick the male family head?'"  
  
"I found her in here and I challenged her to a duel," Chun Li admitted. "Sorry, Ryu."  
  
"Oh, sure. I don't mind being impaled by my own sword."  
  
"You know kendo?" Kirina asked.  
  
Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "Only a little. I prefer using my bare hands, though." He walked over to the weapons stand and sheathed the katana. He then turned to Chun Li. "We'll wait for Ken and Cammy to show up. Then we'll head for the restaurant, okay?"  
  
Chun Li nodded. "Okay. Why's Cammy coming with Ken?"  
  
"Ken called and said that Cammy was hitching a ride with him to Japan. She's on medical leave, and wanted to visit us."  
  
"Who's Ken and Cammy?" Kirina asked.  
  
"Ken is a longtime friend of mine," Ryu explained, "not to mention my biggest rival. We trained together and whenever he is in town, he comes by here to spar. Cammy, like your mother and your aunts, is a former Shadowlaw assassin who decided to go good. She works for British Intelligence."  
  
"Oh. Well do you mind if I stay in the dojo and pratice for a while?" Kirina asked.  
  
"I don't mind. Go ahead."  
  
-Later on...-  
  
A black BMW sedan pulls down the worn pathway of the Shotokan School and parks in front of the dojo. The two front doors and the rear passenger door opens, reveraling three people; a man, a woman and a teenage boy of twelve.  
  
Ken Masters looked around the Shotokan School and the cottage. "Wow. This place hasn't changed a bit."  
  
Camilla White also looked around. "Does Ryu know that we're coming?"  
  
Ken nodded. "I talked to him when Mel and I arrived."  
  
Following the Millenium Contest fiasco in Osaka, Cammy was rescued from Bison and was cleansed fron the brainwashing. She returned to work for Delta Red and ended getting married and having a child. Her daughter was back in London with her husband.  
  
Ken was still the undisputed Pan-American champion and vice-president of operation at the Masters Foundation. He was still hapilly married to Eliza and his rivalry with Guile had simmered down somewhat.  
  
Mel looked around. "Is Uncle Ryu here? Looks like no one home?"  
  
Ken was on his way to the dojo. "He may be praticing, as usual."  
  
Upon entering the dojo, Ken, Cammy, and Mel were surprised to see that it was not Ryu, but a slender Eurasian teenager with auburn hair and wearing track pants and a tanktop praticing in the dojo. The trio watched as the girl adjusted a pratice dummy in the middle of the dojo before taking several steps back.  
  
They watched in surprise as the girl ran a couple of steps, and performed a forward handspring. She then jumped into the air, flipping as she tucked her body into a tight ball. When she was close enough, the girl grabbed the dummy by its shoulders, flipped, and slammed it headfirst onto the floor.  
  
Cammy recognized that move. She slipped off her sandals and walked into the dojo. "Hey!" she called out. "That's a modified Hooligan Combination! Where'd you learn that?"  
  
The girl turned around. "Who are you?"  
  
Before Cammy could answer, Ryu appeared from behind Ken. "You're late," he remarked dryly.  
  
All three persons turned around. Ken greeted Ryu in their usual way. He raised one hand, balled into a fist and Ryu slammed his fist into Ken's before the two men embraced like longtime brothers.  
  
"It's been a while, Masters," Ryu said. "I thought you forgot all about us over here."  
  
Ken grinned. "Well, you owe me a rematch. In fact, several."  
  
Ryu turned from Ken and patted Mel on the head. "How you've been, kid? Your father's been teaching you right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Mel replied. "How you've been, Uncle Ryu?"  
  
"Good." He turned to Kirina and beckoned her over to him. "This may come as a shock to all of you, believe me. Ken, Mel, Cammy...this is Kirina...my daughter."  
  
Following the initial shock, Ryu explained to Ken, Mel, and Cammy about what had happened, and why Kirina was with him.  
  
"I was wondering how she learned the Hooligan Combination from," Cammy said. "Only two people know that move: Juni and myself."  
  
"It was Aunt Juni who taught me that move," Kirina confirmed.  
  
"So what happened to Juli?" Cammy asked.  
  
"She passed away from cancer a week ago."  
  
Cammy lowered her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"But why so long to tell Ryu about you?" Ken asked.  
  
Kirina shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is good as mine."  
  
Ryu watched the dialogue between his daughter and three friends with approval. Then he snapped his head into the direction of the front door and stood up.  
  
Kirina looked at her father. "What is it?"  
  
Ryu was on his way to the door. "We have company."  
  
There were two women standng outside of the Shotokan School when Ryu and company showed up. The first was Japanese, with short brown hair and clear matching eyes. She was dressed in a simple grey-blue and white hakama with sandals. In one hand, she was holding a slender bundle, concealed in cloth.  
  
The second woman was German, with short chestnut-brown hair and brown eyes that were at the moment staring down at Ryu. She was dressed in a sharp three-piece business suit, all black with a yellow necktie.  
  
Kirina smiles as she rushes over to her aunts and embraced them. "Aunt Juni. Aunt Satsuki."  
  
Ryu turned to Mel. "Mel, please go inside the cottage."  
  
Mel nods and rushed back inside.  
  
When the greetings were over, Juni gently moved Kirina to the side and approached Ryu, while Ken and Cammy moved to the side.  
  
"Ryu Hoshi," Juni stated cooly.  
  
Kirina was surprised by the sudden change of tone in her voice. Satsuki also noticed it and didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Juni," Ryu replied, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Why?" Juni demanded.  
  
Ryu blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"This is all your fault!" Juni said. "You corrupted Juli! Why didn't you come for her when she gave birth to your child?"  
  
"I didn't know she was pregant with Kirina," Ryu replied calmly. "I did not know that I had another daughter until yesterday."  
  
"That's no excuse!" Juni shouted. "She used to be a great fighter! But she gave it all up so that she can raise Kirina all by herself!"  
  
Ryu was starting to get irritated. "Spare me the sob story, Juni, and get to the point."  
  
Juni poked one finger into Ryu's chest. "You clam to have honor, but when it came to your daughter, you have absolutely none!"  
  
"Apparently," Ryu replied, brushing Juni's finger to the side, "I know a lot more about honor than a former assassin who kills people behind their back."  
  
That did it for Juni. She cocked one fist back and swung, hoping to take Ryu's head off. Ryu merely parried the attack. Juni then leapt into the air, leg extended into a spinning back kick.  
  
Ryu, however, was also in the air, spinning, the familiar phrase of "Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!" ringing out as he executed his Hurricane Gale Kick.  
  
Juni saw the move coming but it was too late. Ryu's leg caught her in the midsection and she was thrown back to where Satsuki was standing.  
  
As Juni got to her feet, the wind knocked out of her, Ryu, in a quick, praticed motion, pulls out his crimson headband and ties it around his forehead, keeping the bangs out of his eyes. Raising both hands, he balled them into fists, cracking the knuckles, and went into his classic fighting stance.  
  
"Juni," Satsuki insisted, knowing full well that this was a battle that her partner could not win. "Let it be."  
  
Juni shrugged Satsuki off. "No. Ryu had this coming for a long time." With a yell, she charged.  
  
Ryu, with an amused expression on his face as Juni attacked, throwing punches and kicks at the battle-hardened Shotokan master, who dodges, blocked, and deflected the blows.  
  
"You're boring me, Juni," Ryu said.  
  
Juni growled internally. 'Damn him!' She jumped into thair and did a move that Ryu recognized: the Hooligan Combination. However Ryu knocked Juni out of it with his Dragon Punch.  
  
Watching the match, Kirina noted that Juni, who usually calm whenever she fights, was in a full rage as she attacked her father, only to be knocked back again. Her father, on the other hand was not hurrying in his attacks, and had a calm look on his face.  
  
When Juni threw a haymaker at Ryu, he stopped the blow by grabbing her wrist. He then headbutted her and proceeded to fight back, seeing how this has gone on long enough. Kirina watched as her father begin to methodically take apart her aunt, who she thought was one of the best fighters in the dolls.  
  
When Juni was beaten throughly, Ryu executed a perfect Joudan Sokutou Geri...  
  
...and stopped a mere inch from Juni's face.  
  
"It's over, Juni," Ryu stated flatly, lowering his leg and turning around. Juni, drained from the battle, simply sank to her knees, head lowered.  
  
"I hate you," Juni whispered. "Juli was strong...so strong..."  
  
Ryu turned around and looked at the pitiful sight in front of him. Consoling Juni was the last thing on his mind when Kirina walked over to the defeated woman. Kneeling in front of her, Kirina placed one hand on Juni's shoulder.  
  
"Aunt Juni," Kirina whispered. "You're right. Mom was, and still is strong. But she wan't being strong for your sake. She was being strong for me." She looked at Ryu. "I know you obviously don't like Dad, but this is what Mom wanted. She only wants what's best for me. Ryu really is an honorable man for taking me in. Just try and get along with him for me. Please?"  
  
Juni looked at her niece and absorbed her words. As much as she hates to admit it, Kirina was right. Kirina then helped her to her feet then took her place at her father's side.  
  
Juni glared at Ryu. "If you mistreat her in any way and I find out about it...I will come after you and rip your head off," she said.  
  
Ryu said nothing.  
  
With that out of the way, Satsuki stepped forward, still holding the bundle in her hand, and faced Ryu. "How you've been, oniisan?" she asked.  
  
That caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Wait..." Ken started.  
  
Kirina blinked. "You're Dad's..."  
  
"Sister?!" Juni finished.  
  
Ryu nodded. "Yes. Satsuki here is my younger sister."  
  
"But I thought you were the only child," Ken pointed out.  
  
Ryu looked at Ken. "I didn't find out about this until after Chun Li and I had gotten engaged. My mother was pregant when her and my dad got into that car accident. Dad died instantly, but Mom held on long enough to give birth to my sister, whom with her last breath, named her 'May.' The American authorities, not knowing that Satsuki had a older brother and grandfather, placed her in a orphanage."  
  
"And I was adopted by a Shadowlaw technician who raised me as her own daughter," Satsuki finished. "I found out about me and Ryu when Shadowlaw was destroyed and I was loking for information on my family." She gave everyone a small smile. "Imagine a Shadowlaw doll the estranged sister of Ryu Hoshi. If Bison found out about that when he was looking for him, he'd have a fit, seeing how the best way to get Ryu was under his nose. It was also Juli who ordered me to watch Ryu, to make sure that he was safe until the time came to tell him about Kirina."  
  
The Japanese kendoist turned to Kirina. "I have something for you, Kirina." Satsuki presented the bundle to Kirina.  
  
Kirina accepted the gift and undid the string that was securing the cloth covering. The gift turned out to be an Japanese Murumasa sword, resting inside a mahagoany sheath.  
  
Kirina immediately recognized the weapon. "Aunt Satsuki...this is your sword." She looked at Satsuki. "I...I can't accept this."  
  
Satsuki shook her head. "It's all right, Kirina. I know how much you liked this weapon and right now, it needs a new master. Please. Take it."  
  
Seeing as her aunt would not take no for an answer, Kirina grasped the handle of the sword and pulled, exposing the blade. She inspected the sword, just as Satsuki has taught her. Her eyes came on several Japanese kanji that were close to the hilt. "Fuu...rin...kaa...zan...? Wind...forest...fire...and mountain?"  
  
Satsuki looked at Ryu. "I got the term from your father a long time ago, and had it etched into the sword."  
  
"But what does it mean?" Kirina asked.  
  
Ryu spoke for Satsuki. "Fuurinkaazan means, 'move fast like the wind, be silent like the forest, fierce like the fire, and steady like the mountain.' It's a phrase that Shingen Takeda used and had on his banner during the feudal period."  
  
Kirina sheathed the sword and looked at Satsuki. "Thank you, Aunt Satsuki," she said, bowing.  
  
Satsuki nodded in return and turned to her older brother. "Ryu...thank you for taking Kirina in. Juli would be proud."  
  
Ryu nodded. "I know, oneechan. However, something's been bothering me. Why wait until now to tell me that I had another daughter?"  
  
"It was Juli's wish," Satsuki replied. "Juli--as well as all of us--were on the run from Shadowlaw and if they had found out that she had your daughter, they they would have tried everything they can to use that against you. That's why Juli kept it hidden from you after all these years."  
  
"But still," Ryu pointed out. "I feel like a deadbeat for not knowing."  
  
"Oniisan, it is not your fault," Satsuki insisted. "So stop worrying. Just take care of your daughter. It's what Juli wanted of you." She then gives Ryu a hug. "I believe in you, big brother."  
  
Ryu returns the hug. "Thanks...I think..."  
  
Nighttime. The house had settled down for the night, all except for Ryu, who was sitting on the dojo's rooftop, looking at the night sky, his mind occupied with thoughts of Juli and Kirina.  
  
He was so caught up in his reverie that he didn't notice a pair of slender hands on the roof's edge. In a gymnastic-style move, Chun Li gracefully flipped herself onto the tile roof.  
  
"I thought I find you here," she said, sitting next to him. "You weren't in the study. Is something wrong?"  
  
Ryu looked at his longtime companion for a moment before staring back into the night sky. He sighed. "You know...I did love Juli...in my own way. When you dumped me in order to pursue Bison, I was crushed, so I blocked my emotions out, only focusing on the next challenge and avenging Gouken. Then that night in Hong Kong, when Juli and I had gotten together, I thought that for a while, she could replace you, despite her past. But she left me as well."  
  
Chun Li listened in silence. Ryu was spilling his secrets out to her. Secrets he had kept for thirteen years.   
  
"When Juli left me...to tell you the truth, I don't know I felt," Ryu continued. "So I bottled my emotions up and once the typhoon had stopped, I continued my journey. When you tracked me down in Japan and when I saw you for the first time in three years at the Interpol Building, and even when you helped me to recover from my match with Bison, the walls began to crumble. Gouken--I mean Grandfather once told me 'Man cannot live by fighting alone.' After all this time, I finally understand." He turned to Chun Li. "We've been through a lot together, the Street Fighter Tournaments, the Millenium Contest, raising our children. Please tell me that I have been a good husband for the past thirteen years."

Chun Li raised a hand and placed it on the side of Ryu's face. "Ryu...you have a lot to be proud of. You fight for what you believe in. You stood by me even at times when I pushed you away. You even turned out to be a better father than I ever thought you would be. I have my flaws, as do you, but you try to make up for them. You are a great husband. You have nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
Ryu knew when Chun Li was being sincere, and this time, she was telling him the truth.  
  
"You know, when I was working in Interpol," she said, "I always thought about you. How you were doing and all of that. When my father died, like you, I wanted to avenge his death, and I saw you as an obstacle, friend or no friend, lover or no lover, and I pushed you away instead of allowing you to help me. When I finally seen you after three years, half of me was happy that you were doing well, yet the other half of me was ashamed for what I did to you."  
  
Ryu looked at her while Chun Li stared straight ahead. "You are right, Ryu. We have been though a lot together. Good and bad. We shared a lot of things together; pain, joy, sorrow, love, the Dark Hadou." She ran her slender fingers through his hair and looked at him. "I love you, husband."  
  
Ryu moved closer to Chun Li. "And I, you, wife."

Inside Kirina's room, Kirina's was fast asleep.  
  
Or was she?  
  
As Kirina layed in the bed, a woman's hand came and rested on Kirina's shoulder, gently rousing her from her slumber. "Kirina...Kirina, wake up."  
  
Kirina opened her eyes, allowing them to focus on the figure sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
It was her mother.  
  
Juli.  
  
The former Shadowlaw assassin has aged ever so slightly, but was still an attractive woman. She was wearing a simple business suit, her favorite. Her hair was pulled into her trademark bun with several bangs framing her face.  
  
Tears ran down Kirina's face. "Mom," she sobbed as she collapsed into her mother's arms. "Mom..." she whispered as Juli held her. "I miss you so much."  
  
Juli held her daughter close. "I know. I know, Kirina. I miss you too."  
  
Kirina wiped her eyes and looked at her mother. Juli smiled a gentle, reassuring smile and patted her daughter on her head. "My darling Kirina. Do not mourn my passing. You are here with Ryu and his family now. They will take good care of you."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
Juli looked down at her daughter and smiled. "I will always be with you, my daughter. In mind, body, and spirit. I will be with you always..."  
  
Kirina opened her eyes. She was back in her room in Japan. Breathing hard, she turned to the picture of her and Juli on the nightstand.  
  
"It was a dream," she told herself. "Just a dream..."  
  
Kirina wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Instead, she took the photo in her hands and hugged it against her chest, the tears rolling down her face.

"You're right, Mom," Kirina said to herself. "You're right. I hope you can rest in peace. I won't cry over you anymore. But I will miss you. For your sake...and my own...I will honor your memory in everything that I do. This I promise."

End.


End file.
